The present disclosure relates to a printer,
Technology for detecting, in a printer that prints to paper delivered from a paper roll, that the paper has been delivered to the trailing end of the roll is known from the literature. JP-A-2013-173281, for example, describes a printer having a sensor that displaces according to the position of the paper delivered from a paper roll by a nip roller located on the downstream side of the paper path, and by displacement of the sensor detects when the trailing end of the paper has been delivered from the paper roll.
Some printers are also configured to produce slack in the paper between the paper roll and a conveyance roller disposed downstream therefrom on the paper path by causing the paper roll to rotate, and convey the paper. In printers so configured, it is possible for the paper that should be delivered from the paper roll is not delivered from the paper roll and rotates together with the paper roll, resulting in the position of paper that has already been delivered to change. When this happens in a printer configured as described in JP-A-2013-173281, delivery to the trailing end of paper from the paper roll may be erroneously detected even though the paper has not been delivered to the trailing end from the paper roll.